Computers and data communication networks are often subjected to intrusion attacks. An intrusion attack may take many forms, such as worms, viruses, phishing, spyware, and the like. In general, all such attacks are facilitated by some form of malicious software. This software is often referred to as malware. Malware attacks can disrupt the operation of computers and/or steal sensitive data. To protect computers from such attacks, network administrators may install security systems, such as anti-virus software and/or firewalls, that detect malware and prevent or mitigate the effects of malware attacks.